Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom: Znaczkowa Ligo! Teraz wróćmy do omawiania naszych znaczków! Jakieś propozycje? :Scootaloo: Nie, próbowałyśmy wszystkiego! :Sweetie Belle: Już nie mamy pomysłów. :Apple Bloom: Chyba żartujecie dziewczyny? Nie możemy się poddawać! :We'll Make Our Mark :Apple Bloom: No i to mi się podoba! :Pipsqueak: Znaczkowa Ligo! Pomocy! :Apple Bloom: Co się stało, Pipsqueak? :Pipsqueak: Kandyduję na przewodniczącego rady uczniów. Czy zgodzicie się poprowadzić moją kampanię wyborczą? :Apple Bloom: A może spróbujemy zdobyć znaczek za prowadzenie kampanii! Co wy na to Znaczkowa Ligo? :Znaczkowa Liga: Tak! się :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjażń to magia- Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków :Apple Bloom: głośno Powiedz Pip, co byś chciał zmienić w szkole, gdybyś został wybrany na przewodniczącego rady uczniów? :Pipsqueak: Nasz sprzęt na placu zabaw mocno ucierpiał w czasie bitwy Twilight z Tirekiem! :uderzenie :Pipsqueak: Jeśli wybierzecie mnie na przewodniczącego, pójdę do zarządu szkoły i zażądam naprawy! :tłumu :Diamond Tiara: Ja uważam, że to by było wyrzucanie pieniędzy! Tak jak wtedy, kiedy Twist zaproponowała wymianę okna, które zniszczył Discord! Miałoby zostać naprawiona jak pierwsze lepsze stare okno szkolne. Ale wiecie, że głosowanie na mnie to był mądry wybór, bo to ja namówiłam zarząd szkoły na nowe okno o wiele piękniejsze! :Apple Bloom: I to niby nie miało znaczenia, że jej matka Spoiled Rich jest prezesem zarządu szkoły. :Silver Spoon: No właśnie! I dlatego, gdy Diamond Tiara zostanie przewodniczącą rady uczniów, nasza szkoła postawi jej pomnik na samym środku placu zabaw! :Diamond Tiara: zaciśnięte zęby Silver Spoon! To ja miałam ogłosić, kiedy wygram wybory! :Silver Spoon: Ale ja tylko chciałam Ci pomóc. :Diamond Tiara: zęby Ja nie potrzebuje takiej pomocy! :Apple Bloom: Czy nie mamy już wszyscy dość Diamond Tiary? :Scootaloo: Czy naprawdę potrzebny jest w szkole jej pomnik? :Sweetie Belle: A zwłaszcza w miejscu, gdzie powinien być plac zabaw? :tłumu :Pipsqueak: Głos na Pipa to głos na plac zabaw! :Diamond Tiara: A głos na Diamond Tiare to głos na więcej Diamond Tiary! :The Vote :Cheerilee: Głosy zostały policzone! Przewodniczącym rady uczniów zostaje... Pipsqueak! :Diamond Tiara: Huh?! :tłumu :Apple Bloom: Ojejusiu dziewczyny! Pip wygrał! :Pipsqueak: Ta wygrana to w dużej mierze zasługa autorek mojej kampanii, kucyków z Znaczkowej Ligi! :Sweetie Belle: Dostaniemy znaczki za kampanię! :Diamond Tiara: Nie jesteście, aż tak dobre jak myślicie gładkie boczki! A ja chcę policzyć głosy sama! :Cheerilee: Uwierz mi Diamond Tiaro. Pip wygrał. :Diamond Tiara: Zaraz się przekonam, czy to prawda, panno Cheerilee! :łomotanie :Diamond Tiara: Co?! Jeden głos! Silver Spoon! Nie głosowałaś na mnie?! :Silver Spoon: Nie głosowałam. :Diamond Tiara: Ale jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! :Silver Spoon: Serio? Kiedy chciałam Ci pomóc i powiedziałam o twoich planach z pomnikiem, to usłyszałam, że nie wolno mi się w ogóle odzywać! Mogłabyś właściwie wygrać te wybory, gdybyś słuchała mnie trochę. Chcesz wiedzieć jak? szeptem Sorki''. nie wolno mi się odzywać.'' :Diamond Tiara: wściekłości :Silver Spoon: Znaczkowej Ligi i Pipsqueaka Co? Już nie będę za nią chodzić, jak ma histerię. :Apple Bloom: Wiem, że Diamond Tiara jest dla nas okropna, ale może powinnyśmy sprawdzić jak się miewa. To, że ona nigdy nie dba o uczucia innych kucyków nie znaczy, że my mamy być takie same. :drzwi :Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara! Dlaczego masz taką skwaszoną minę? To wcale nie jest mina zwycięzcy. :Diamond Tiara: Dlatego..., że ja nie wygrałam. :Spoiled Rich: Co?! To znaczy, że ja przygotowałam przyjęcie dla uczczenie zwycięstwa na próżno?! :trzask :Diamond Tiara: Przepraszam mamo. :Spoiled Rich: To bardzo źle, że przegrałaś z tym przybłędom z Trottingham, ale jeszcze gorzej by było, gdybyś przegrała z gładkim boczkiem. Jako bogaty kucyk musisz pamiętać o swojej pozycji społecznej. :Fancy Pants: Hmm. :Spoiled Rich: To się zaczyna tu, w Ponyville ale później będzie dotyczyć całej Equestrii. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj Diamond Tiaro. Nigdy! :The Pony I Want to Be :Sweetie Belle: Czy to dziwne, że jej trochę współczuję? :Scootaloo: Jeśli tak to... też jestem dziwna. :Apple Bloom: Ona chce się zmienić ale nie wie jak to zrobić. :Sweetie Belle: Może przydała by jej się nasza pomoc, żeby to zrozumieć. :dzwonka :śmiechy :Apple Bloom: Hej, Diamond Tiara! Czekaj! :Diamond Tiara: Czego ode mnie chcecie? Chwalić się? Szydzić ze mnie? :Apple Bloom: Tak naprawdę, to chciałyśmy Cię zaprosić do naszego klubiku. :Diamond Tiara: Serio? :Scootaloo: Tak, na serio! :Diamond Tiara: Cóż, to dzięki wam nie mam dziś żadnego ważnego zebrania rady uczniowskiej ani nic takiego. Więc mogę przyjść. :Sweetie Belle: To zabrzmiało jak tak... :Diamond Tiara: A więc, siedzicie tu po prostu tak we trzy główkujecie, jak zdobyć wasze znaczki? :Apple Bloom: Właściwie tak. :Diamond Tiara: Wy chyba macie... bardzo dużo szczęścia. :Znaczkowa Liga: Serio?! :Diamond Tiara: Tak! możecie sprawdzić różne możliwości, odkryć kim naprawdę jesteście, zanim dostaniecie znaczek, którego nie rozumiecie. :Apple Bloom: Ale... ty odkryłaś, tak? :Diamond Tiara: Tak! Bo ja już mam swój uroczy znaczek i wcale nie staram się zrozumieć jaka naprawdę powinnam być i co takiego powinnam robić z tym znaczkiem, który już jest na moim boku! :Apple Bloom: Uh... jesteś tego pewna? :Diamond Tiara: prycha Co to za dziwne pytanie. :Sweetie Belle: Nie zupełnie, bo wczoraj usłyszałyśmy Cię przypadkiem. :Diamond Tiara: Co, chciałyście dostać znaczek ze szpiegowania? Czy to też jest na waszej kartce? :Sweetie Belle: Nie! My martwiłyśmy się o Ciebie, bo przegrałaś wybory i straciłaś przyjaciółkę i mama na Ciebie krzyczała... :Apple Bloom: Wiemy, że chcesz się zmienić i myślimy, że my— :Pipsqueak: przytłumiane Pomocy''!'' :drzwi :Pipsqueak: Hej, Znaczkowa Ligo! Byłem na zebraniu rady szkoły i nie przyjęto mojego wniosku o nowy sprzęt na plac zabaw! :Sweetie Belle: Dlaczego? :Pipsqueak: Bo w budżecie nie ma pieniędzy! Sprawdziłem swoją skarbonkę, żeby zobaczyć czy coś mam ale w mojej śwince jeszcze bardzo dużo brakuje! :Sweetie Belle: Nie martw się Pip! :Scootaloo: Pogadamy w szkole. :Apple Bloom: Znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie! :Pipsqueak: Dziękuję wam Znaczkowa Ligo! :Diamond Tiara: O, a ja już mam rozwiązanie! Nasz nowy przewodniczący zostanie wyrzucony z rady uczniów a ja odzyskam stanowisko! :Scootaloo: Dokąd ona pędzi? :Apple Bloom: A jak sądzisz?! Chodźcie za nią! :Sweetie Belle: Czekaj! Idziemy z tobą! :Light of Your Cutie Mark :Diamond Tiara: Słuchajcie kucyki, chcę coś ogłosić! :Apple Bloom: Diamond Tiaro! Zastanów się jakiego wyboru chcesz dokonać! :Scootaloo: Możesz być lepszym kucykiem! :drzwi :Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiaro! Tak się składa, że jestem na zebraniu zarządu i proszę co widzę w przerwie obrad? Moja córka zadaje się z bandą niewychowanych prostaków? Spoufalanie się z pospólstwem to nie sposób na wybicie się w Equestrii! Chodź Diamond Tiaro! :Diamond Tiara: Nie mamo! :Spoiled Rich: Że co proszę?! :Diamond Tiara: Przez całe swoje życie zgrywasz wielką damę i oczekujesz, że będę cię naśladowała! Kiedyś myślałam, że to jest fajne ale nareszcie zrozumiałam, że chcę czegoś czego ty nie masz- przyjaciół! :Znaczkowa Liga: oddech :Cheerilee i tłum: oddech :Spoiled Rich: Dość tego Diamond Tiaro! Odsuń się od tych gładkich boczków! :Diamond Tiara: Te kucyki to Znaczkowa Liga i moje przyjaciółki! Przestań je nazywać w tak podły i krzywdzący sposób! One pracuję ciężej na swoje znaczki niż którykolwiek kucyk, jakiego znam! I dostaną je, kiedy odkryją swoje prawdziwe talenty! Gwarantuję Ci, że będą one wspaniałe! A teraz poproszę Cię, żeby zaniosła to tacie! :Spoiled Rich: Tak, oczywiście skarbie... :Diamond Tiara: Chcę wam podziękować dziewczyny. Odkąd otrzymałam swój znaczek wiedziałam, że mój talent to kierowanie innymi kucykami. Poprosiłam swojego tatę, żeby podarował pieniądze na nowy sprzęt na płac zabaw! :tłumu :Diamond Tiara: Pipsqueaka Wiem, że przez chwilę trochę się niepokoiłeś? Ha! A ja myślę, ze wszystko się jakoś poukłada, Panie Przewodniczący! :The Pony I Want to Be (repryza) :Apple Bloom: Tak sobie myślę dziewczyny. Spędzamy dużo czasu na zamartwianie się czy znajdziemy nasze prawdziwe talenty ale jak przestajemy myśleć o sobie to wtedy pomagamy innym kucykom odkryć ich powołanie! :Sweetie Belle: Tak! I myślę, że to jest ważniejsze niż martwienie się o nasze znaczki, prawda? :Scootaloo: Oczywiście! Nieważne, czy kiedykolwiek dostanę znaczek, o ile tylko będę mogła spędzać czas z wami. :Apple Bloom:Co wy na to Znaczkowa Ligo? Żebyśmy pomagały innym kucykom znajdować ich znaczki? :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: Tak! :magii :tłumu :Sweetie Belle: Co się stało? :Apple Bloom: Na co patrzycie? :Diamond Tiara: Na wasze urocze znaczki! One są cudowne! :Liga znaczkowa: Mamy takie same znaczki! Niech żyje Znaczkowa Liga! :We'll Make Our Mark (repryza) :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Crusaders of the Lost Mark Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu